Just like You
by Mandirrr
Summary: 'I awoke in a cold sweat. The same dream that haunted my every slumber had struck again-taking another small piece of my sanity with it. He made me into this...deranged workaholic.' Oneshot. Somewhat Dark. Songfic for 'Just like You,' by Three Days Grace.


This is a songfic inspired by 'Just like You,' by Three Days Grace.

The words in **bold** are quotes from Apprentice I and II.

The words in _italics _are song lyrics from 'Just like You.'

And the normal words are basically Robin's thoughts...or him speaking. However you choose to interpret the piece.

I disclaim; I do not own Teen Titans, or Three Days Grace's lyrics to 'Just like You' because if I did, I'd be filthy rich.

**XXX**

"**Excellent Robin. We appear to be evenly matched and equally ruthless. Not surprising; You and I are so very much alike."**

"**I'm nothing like you! You're a criminal, a psychopath, all you care about is destruction."**

"**And all you care about **_**will**_** destroy you."**

I awoke in a cold sweat. The same dream that haunted my every slumber had struck again-taking another small piece of my sanity with it. He made me into this…deranged workaholic. I've changed because of him. I've never yelled at any of my teammates before without good reason, and I've done it more in the last week than I have in the two years the Titans have been together. I've changed. I know I have. Though I still refuse to believe I've become more like him. More like Slade.

_I could be mean, I could be angry. You know I could be just like you. I could be fake, I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you._

"**You know, just cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him."**

"**Don't you **_**ever**_**, compare me to him. He's trying to destroy the city…I'm trying to save it!"**

I know who I am…or I know who I used to be. I'm not anything like Slade. Has all of this changed me as much as I fear? Have I told and convinced myself so much I've changed, that I've changed myself? I feel so unlike myself, so…controlled. But I still refuse to think my own thoughts are involuntary. I won't let my mind become a playpen for Slade's endless games of manipulation. My thoughts are mine, I shouldn't fear them. I shouldn't fear myself; I've never been weak physically or mentally, and I don't intend to pick up on such a bad habit now.

"**If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin; and I'll make you watch."**

_You thought you were standing beside me; you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you._

_

* * *

_

But why did I agree to train under such pure evil? Why did I accept the addictive flavor of the devil's nectar? It could have been avoided. I could have saved my team without agreeing to be Slade's…apprentice. His toy. His puppet. I did learn from the experience, just not the things Slade intended for me to learn. I learned the virtue of honesty; I learned to trust my team. I learned _nothing, _of what he intended to teach me.

_You thought you were there to guide me; you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you; You thought you were there to guide me; you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you…_

"**I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is gratitude."**

**

* * *

**

The differences between Slade and I are few; but they put us in two very contrasting categories. Hero, and villain. I'm the guy trying to stop guys like him. Though we are alike, we both know how very different we really are. Slade knows nothing of love or friendship. He doesn't know how to love. I however, am granted the gift of emotion. Which I thought for the longest time I should put away, ignored. I was wrong. Emotion is one of the few things that defines me; that makes me who I am. Emotion, and the ability to feel compassion for others, is the very thing that enables me to be a hero.

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless; you know I could be just like you. I could be weak, I could be senseless; you know I could be just like you. You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you._

"**You hate losing as much as I do. One of the many qualities we have in common."**

"**There's one big difference between me and Slade…he doesn't have any ****friends."**

_You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way; you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way; you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you._

"**Robin…that was vicious, dishonorable and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second."**

**

* * *

**

Out of all of the things I learned from Slade, I think the most important is to never give up. There's always a way to fight for your own will, no matter what; if there's a will then there's a way. I'd rather die than surrender myself to Slade again. I'm my own person, and I cannot be controlled. Bribery is weak and a cowards tactic. I will only respect one who fights for himself. One who can make their own choices. One who can persuade a point without _dirty_ tactics.

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you. I'm alone; so I won't turn out like you want me to…_

"**New deal Slade, if I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice; and I know how you hate to lose."**

_You thought you were standing beside me; you were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you…you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way; you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way; you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you._

_

* * *

_

Even today the thoughts still nag me. He's still out there. I know he is. And when he strikes again, we'll be ready.

_I could be mean. I could be angry. You know I could be just like you._

"**Another day Robin, another day."**


End file.
